


Be my muse

by meganetooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, main pairing is iwaoi, model!Oikawa, my first fic bear with me please, the other dorks will be there too, there will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganetooru/pseuds/meganetooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi is an art student and finds the perfect man for his "works".<br/>Also Bokuto und Kuroo being dorks and Akaashi and Kenma have to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My star

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome everybody to this little AU! I don't know if I should make a whole series out of it because this will be my first attemp on writing a fanfiction in ENGLISH (i am sooo nervous /_\\) 
> 
> If you find mistakes please report them to me. I am open for comments ^^
> 
> Hope you like it and sorry for bad english uguhguhug....

He runs through the halls to the door of the classroom. 

_Shit. Why is the bus always too early when I am too late._

He had to chase his bus in the rain and then run from the bus stop straight to his classroom. Iwaizumi couldn't even buy his coffee yet. The black haired man opens the door to the room with a loud  _BANG_. Everyone looks at him and he starts blushing, half because of anger and the other half because of his embaressement that everyone could SEE it. Iwaizumi quietly sits down in front of his canvas. He literally  _feels_ Kuroos and Bokutos "ohoho" form on their lips.

"Too late again Iwaizumi." Kuroo gives a smirk.

"You'll never change even if you will turn twenty-two next week." Bokuto grins.

"Look who's talking." 

Iwaizumi decides to just ignore those two idiots for the rest of the lesson. But as soon as his teacher gave the instructions on how to draw humans the best and that having a real model today is a great chance for them Iwaizumi remembers. Today. Today is the day he will draw a person. Naked. Competely exposed. 

_Great. I didn't do myself for two weeks and now I will have a hot girl sitting naked in front of me with Kuroo and Bokuto beside me._

He let out a long sigh. Then the door opens and the first thing he sees is a big fluffy ball of light brown hair walking in a black robe into the room. 

Iwaizumi sighs again but this time it is a sigh of relief. 

_Thank GOD it's a boy._

"Okay class. Please welcome Oikawa Tooru. He is a nineteen year old model from-"

"Good Lord this guy's HOT!", Bokuto says and his gold eyes widen. Everyone turns to look in his direction. 

 _Really good Bokuto you scared the model._ Iwaizumi hopes he wouldn't run out of the room because of Bokuto's statement. But instead he smiles. 

 _Gorgeous. Handsome._ Those words float Iwaizumi's mind as Oikawa shows a row of perfect straight and white teeth and even  _waves_  at them.

"I take that as a compliment thank you very much", he says politely with a voice that sounds like the best song Iwaizumi heard in his whole life. 

Bokuto blushes and Kuroo laughs at him with a few other students. Well, with the students that aren't numb like Iwaizumi is because of the beauty of this person. 

He feels electric shocks run trough his whole body as the boy walks over to the couch where all of the people in the room could get the best view of him. And his body. 

 _I will die. I will die. I will die._ Iwaizumi didn't quiet except his preference for males but he is damn sure that everyone would turn gay for this person. He is the definition of beauty. Choclate and warm brown eyes staring into his heart, smooth and dance-like movements everytime he moves his body, soft brown curls framing his face perfectly and those high cheekbones and that defined jar make him look like a person straight out of a dating simulator made out of the dreams of a virgin. Iwaizumi sure as hell isn't a virgin but damn...  _DAMN._  

"Okay get ready and make sure to draw properly. You know that this grade will make 50% out of your end grades", the teacher says and everyone nods. 

Iwaizumi hears the whispers of some girls saying something like: "I wish I could ask him to go out with me but I am sure I am not good enough for him!" 

Then the model slowly opens his robe and exposes his alabaster skin to the class. His body is defined, muscular, however not too much and it suits him so well. His long slender legs rest on the couch while his back faces the artists. He turns his head a bit to look over his shoulder and rests his right arm on his hipbone while he propped himself up with his left elbow. He looks like a God. 

Iwaizumi has to put all his effort into concentrating on his drawing rather than on what his dick has to say in his way too tight pants. He wants to ravish this beautiful skin. Put mark all over his body to show other people that this beauty belongs to him. But it isn't as he imagined. This person is  _worlds_ avbove him. Oikawa doesn't belong to him. And Iwaizumi is sure he has a beautiful girlfriend. 

 

* * *

 

 

Those 90 minuites felt like seconds. Even though he finished his work, Iwaizumi felt like he just stared at Oikawa the whole time. After handing his work to his teacher he waits in the hallway for Kuroo and Bokuto. They always go to lunch together and reagarding that it is 1 pm they will be hungry like the wolves. But before his two best friends could come to drag him to the nearest restaurant the brown haired beauty walked out of the room and straight into him. 

"Oh excuse me I didn't watch my step" Oikawa excuses and pads Iwaizumis shoulder.

 _He's taller than me_ is what Iwaizumi thought right after  _Please don't touch me or I'll come in my pants._ He turns his head to hide his red cheeks.

"No problem", he mumbles. 

Oikawa lets out a quiet laugh which doesn't ease the heat sprawling in Iwaizumis body. To break the silence the black haired man wants to try a small talk. Can't be that bad can it?

"Umm.. You did a pretty good job today. Thank you for coming Oikawa-san."  _Yes and I would thank you more if you would come to my room tonight as well. I'm sure you will do a pretty good job there too._

Oikawa smiles wider showing his perfect teeth again. "Thank you I am glad to hear that! I was very nervous coming here again because well.. I had bad experiences with modeling like that but you guys were great!"

"What do you mean with "bad experiences?"" Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow. How can someone be mean to him?

Oikawa plays with his elegant long fingers.

"Well.. All of the guys would throw stupid lines at me and they even molested me a bit. But then I kicked them in the balls and they apologized so everything's fine!" He laughs again. 

"I would have punched them for you for sure."  _No one fucking molests Oikawa. Except for me of course._

Oikawa smirks and his choclate eyes seem to be on fire. "What a gentleman you are. You know I noticed your stares during the lesson." Oikawa's shoulder touches his just a little bit but there they are again. Those electric sparks in Iwaizumi. God, this guy will make him loose his mind. 

"I am very pleased with the way you look at me. It is different from the others. Your eyes. They draw me so deep." Oikawa's voice is just a whisper but the words stay in Iwaizumis head. 

Oikawa looks him into the eyes and right into his deepest desries. Iwaizumi feels like his heart will jump out of his chest just as Oikawa grabs his rough hand with his soft one. 

"Will you tell me your name pretty boy?" His breath is hot against Iwaizumis ear. Pretty boy?  _I should be the one to call you pretty you fucking handsome god-like brunette._

"Iwa-" Iwaizumi clears his throat. "Iwaizumi Hajime."  _Don't act like a fucking 14 year old you stupid idiot._

Oikawa backs off a bit and Iwaizumi immediately misses his strong pressence. 

"So Iwa-chan it is then."

"Are fucking serious with the "-Chan"?" Iwaizumi's angry. Does this guy make fun of him? The whole time? 

"Oh so Iwa-chan likes to use strong language? It suits your spikey hair well."

Iwaizumi feels those long fingers in his hair. He needs to calm down. He needs to chill. He can't make the beauty leave just becaue of his stupid temperament. He grabs Oikawa by the back of his neck and janks him forward so that their lips nearly touch. Oikawa's eyes widen in surprise but he looks more pleased than scared.

"You need to watch your cute little mouth Oikawa" Iwaizumi orders. "Or else I will show you the consequences of provocating me." Iwaizumi makes sure that his fingers will leave marks on Oikawa's flawless skin. 

Oikawa actually blushes but the smirk stays on his curved lips. 

"You make me curious about it Iwa-chan." Oikawa carefully touches the hand on his neck and signalises Iwaizumi to take it away. "Do you have a pen for me?"

Iwaizumi didn't question this request because he knows what will happen. At least he HOPES for it. 

Iwaizumi hands Oikawa the pencil and he quickly writes some numbers on Iwaizumis forearm. 

"Call me anytime you want. And make sure to show me more of those strong arms the next time you see me. Bye bye Iwa-chan." He walked away with his feathery movements . Iwaizumi was alone now. Heart pounding, blood rushing and a tightness in his pants that will stay 'til next week. When he slowly comes back to reality a strong hand hits his back and he turns around in shock. He sees Kuroo's and Bokuto's faces, surprised by his reaction. 

"Sorry it took so long but Sensei didn't want to accept our works at first" Kuroo explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Stupid old man!" Bokuto nearly shouted. 

"It's alright guys."

Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other then back to Iwaizumi. 

"What's up? You are so quiet. We expected you to shout at us for making you wait so long."

_Those guys are sharper than they look._

"Everything's fine I am just very hungry and tired." 

"Then let's go and grab some good meat!" 

With that they head for their favorite steak house at the end of the campus. Even with the delicious meat in front of his face Iwaizumi couldn't stop thinking about his new muse. 


	2. My hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly IwaOi  
> Soon there will be more BokuAka & KuroKen I promise ~(°-°~)

"It has been two weeks man. You should really call him." 

Iwaizumi looks over to Kuroo who lies on the couch. At first Iwaizumi thought it will be the end of him if he moves in with Bokuto and Kuroo. He imagined late night screaming or singing or those two drunks walking in his room and disturbing his sleep. But he has to admit it is actually peaceful. And Iwaizumi enjoys their company, too. Well, at least they distract him from Oikawa. 

_Yes. I didn't call him. He gave me his number and I am too afraid to fucking call him._

Bokuto walks out of the bathroom. 

"So what are we going to do tonight?" he asks and sits down on one of the bar stools. 

_He looks more acceptable without that ridiculous hair style._

"We should go to our favorite bar tonight. We weren't there in like ages and I recently walked by and saw the cutest bartender in the world. Like seriously guys I need to have him!" Kuroo states. 

"Yeah whatever bro and next week you have another dude in your bed I know you stories" Bokuto answers. 

The two of them contintued to fight over this stupid topic as Iwaizumi walks in his room with his cup of coffee in his hand. After he layed down he hypnotizes the display of his phone. The green "Call" button literally jumps in his face. 

_Fuck it. Let's do this._

And he calls him. He actually calls him. Iwaizumi hopes that if Oikawa picks up he isn't able to hear Iwaizumis heartbeat. 

Free line signal. 

Iwaizumi waits three seconds. Four seconds. Five seconds. His hands are sweaty already. 

Just as he was about about to give up he heard that angelic voice again.

"Oikawa Tooru speaking who are you and what do you want?"  _Oh. He sounds pissed._

"Uh.. This is Iwaizumi.. Iwaizumi Ha-Hajime uh" Iwaizumi stutters.  _Get your shit together Hajime! This isn't the first beautiful person you met in your life!_

"Oh good morning Iwa-chan!" His voice sounds a thousand times brighter than one second ago. "I'm glad you called me. I was quiet afraid you wouldn't you know? I don't like waiting."

Normally, Iwaizumi would tell such a person to shut his fucking mouth and would delete the number immediately but not with Oikawa. He has the feeling he's being toyed with. But in a good way. A  _very good_ way.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had much work to do" he lies. Iwaizumi notices some other voices in the backround and orders being yelled around. "Can I ask you where you are?"

"Oh I am at work! I have a shooting for a sports magazine and well.. they're a bit stressed because the diva doesn't show up." There was a short pause. "Why did you ask? Wanna come visit me?"Oikawa chuckles. This cute little chuckle makes Iwaizumis body temperature rise to at least 50 degree. 

"Haha good joke Shittykawa as if someone would need me there. And working on Saturday morning? You must be insane." 

Iwaizumi hears a sound like Oikawa inflates one cheek and  _pouts._ That would be the cutest thing ever. 

"Mean Iwa-chan!"  _My God he is pouting. That cute bastard._ "I need that money and well I am not good at sleeping long at the weekends so it's fine. And I was serious I would like to have you here with me. I like seeing your face." He added "And body." just barely audible but loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear. He knew calling Oikawa would end in something like this. He can feel his fingers in his dark hair again. He can feel Oikawas shoulder brushing his. The sensation was overwheling even if those were just a few touches. And the feeling of his skin under his fingertips... _Shit._

Iwaizumi grits his teeth. "Fine Trashkawa. Where are you?"

"I send you the address per WhatsApp. I am sure you will take a shower and style up just for me, hm?" Iwaizumi hears the smirk in his voice. He blushes. 

"As if! Goodbye!" With that he hangs up. 

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. What do I do._

He does as Oikawa said and gets ready for their first date. 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi needs 20 minutes to arrive at said address. He is nervous. He is afraid that everyone can smell his aftershave. Even if he's at a distance of two kilometers. 

He wears his favorite black shirt and some grey jeans and brown leather boots. It is sunny outside so he is fine without his three year old jacket. Well the truth is that this jacket would ruin his whole look. He needs to keep up at least a little bit with Oikawa. Iwaizumi doesn't want to blame Oikawa and himself on the set. 

When he enters the building he feels like his mood drops to the ground. It was sunny and relatively warm outside. He heard a few birds chirp and saw pretty flowers on his way to the studio. Iwaizumi even thought about picking some of them up for Oikawa. But that would be way too romantic for him. 

And then he's inside. Inside of all the trouble. There are five women running around with headsets. Iwaizumis notices some men in suits fighting about something and a group of half naked men standing by a door with the sign "Changing room". Then Iwaizumi sees his ball of hair running to him.

Oikawa was half naked too. 

"Iwa-chan! I am glad you're here!" Oikawas hugs him. Iwaizumi tries his best to prevent his lower half from touching Oikawa's body because he will be doomed if someone finds out he is hard just from seeing Oikawa in tight shorts. Very tight shorts. 

"Why are they all so angry?" 

"Like I said the diva doesn't show up. And she won't show up because they didn't have HER orange juice here. So everyone's pissed but she's the only female model they could get for the job. We still need someone special posing with me in this shorts. The other guys already have partners." Oikawa looks around and then his eyes are fixed on Iwaizumi's body. "You look really good Iwa-chan" he says in a low voice that send shivers down Iwaizumi's spine. 

"I would say the same but you just have one tiny piece of cloth on your body." He wants to save himself at least a little bit with that.  

Oikawa's now standing directly in front of him and scanning him with his warm eyes. "Don't you think I look good like this too?" His voice is even lower now and Iwaizumi feels his pants getting tight again. 

_I won't let him win this time._

Iwaizumi caresses his cheek. "I think you look really good like this. But what I don't like is that all the others can see you like that to." He steps closer. "I mean it is not like I don't care seeing you like this. I wanted to but I would rather see you like this in my bedroom. Under my control. As well as under my body."

Iwaizumi is way too excited to be embarrassed about his confession. Oikawa's cheeks, no his whole face is bright red now. Even his neck and a bit of his shoulders show a reddish color. Then he smirks. This fucking smirk.

"You know very well how to please me Hajime. You know I would like-" 

"Oikawa! Get your ass in front of the camera!"

Oikawa turns around to see all of the other men posing in front of the camera and his angry manager starring at him. He curses something and tries to calm down. Iwaizumi is surprised how fast his skin color can change from fire to porcelain. 

He does the perfect pose to make the best out of the group and Oikawa is clearly the most noticeable one. 

_How in the world can I be so lucky._

A few minutes pass and then it would be Oikawa's turn to pose with his partner. Well, with the "diva". He watches Oikawa discussing with his manager and notices that Oikawa points in his direction. The manager turns around and shrugs his shoulder. Then he calls for one of the men wearing a suit. They all look directly at Iwaizumi. 

"You!" the suit man yelled. "Come over here."

Iwaizumi quickly walks over and the man scanned his body from head to toes. 

"Take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?" Iwaizumi isn't sure if he should punch him now in the face or after the shoot where there are now witnessers. 

"Come on Iwa-chan. He needs to see your body or you won't be able to work with me!" Oikawa says and smiles at him.

"Fine" he answers stubbornly and takes his shirt off. Iwaizumi knows he has a great body. Athletics until he went to middle school and after that Volleyball made him strong and muscular. He always got compliments on how good his form was. And is. He is glad he always did his training well. 

The manager and the suit man seem to be convinced too.

"You go to the changing room. The lady will give you the shorts in your size. Change quickly and leave the rest to us" he orders.

Iwaizumi does as he says and is as soon as possible in his "costume". 

"This was the best idea in ages Oikawa" his manager stated. 

"I know. I am genius after all." Oikawa watches him the whole time. 

 

* * *

After two torturous hours Iwaizumi can finally relax. He tried his best to keep his erection down while he and Oikawa had body contact the whole time. The photos look great and Iwaizumi is proud of himself for doing such a good job. It was the first time he had ever done something like this. 

He wanted to avoid Oikawa in the changing room as much as possible to not see something that would make his mind explode in front of the other guys. Well not just his mind. Therefore he left the building before Oikawa was even in the changing room. 

As Iwaizumi walked a few steps he hears the familiar voice.

"Iwa-chan wait please!" Oikawa is running to him. Iwaizumi stops. 

"What is it Trashkawa?"

Oikawa pouts again.  _He is too cute for this world. And too handsome. And too sexy. And too much of an angel and a demon combined._

"Don't call me that! And I thought we would spend some time togehter after the work's done."

Iwaizumi looks at him, surprised. "You're kidding right?"

"I wouldn't kid about something like this. Plus I am really hungry." As if the gods have heard Oikawa, Iwaizumi's tummy growls. 

"Me too appartently."  _Do it you jerk. Ask him. Ask him._ "Um.. I am a good cook. I think."

Oikawa turns to look at him.

"Do it Iwa-chan."  _Shit. Is it that easy to read me?_

"I wouldn't mind cooking for another trash can."

"And I wouldn't mind seeing your apartment." Oikawa links his arm with Iwaizumi's own. He smiles at him.

"Very well then. But beware I have stupid dogs at home. They are very loud and very dumb."

Oikawa laughs. From now on Iwaizumi is made out of butterflies. 

"Your "dogs" can't be that bad."

"Oh if you would know about the things I went through because of them. I'll tell you one story."

And Oikawa listens to him. He looks at him like Iwaizumi is the only thing in the world. Iwaizumi feels something bulding up in his body. An emotion he didn't feel in many years. But he hopes that this rush of emotions is just temporary. He doesn't want to fall in love. Not yet. 

 


	3. My..love?

"Wait here" Iwaizumi orders and enters his apartment.

The complex is very big and Oikawa thinks it must be really expensive to live here. What did he again?? He is a student? Oikawa doesn't know how a student can afford such a big place but it isn't his business after all. Inside he hears screams and laughs and things being thrown around.  _What the fuck?_ And then he hears Iwaizumi's powerful voice shouting: "Shut the fuck up and be polite god fucking damn it!" Oikawa chuckles a bit.  _He is so authoritarian. I like it._ The door flies open and it scared Oikawa just a bit with how much force Iwaizumi swung it against the wall. 

"You can come in now." He steps inside. No one there. Everything's quiet. 

"What was the matter Iwa-cha-"

"WELCOME WELCOME!" Two strong hands grasp his shoulders from behin and Oikawa shrieks. Embarassed of his own voice his face turns bright red and he turns around. Two dorky looking guys look at him with big smiles on their faces. 

"I am Kuroo!" It was a big guy with black bedhead. He is really handsome.

"And I am Bokuto! Nice to meet you!" Oikawa steps forward to look at that Bokuto guy. His eyes are golden and his hair stands up like.. an owl's? Oikawa's eyes widen.

"OWL!" he screams. Bokuto's mouth opens to say something in protest but Kuroo's laugh sounds through the whole room. 

"See you look like an owl! I like that guy! Iwa don't just fuck with him, make him move in!", Kuroo says still laughing. Bokuto tries to kick him but Kuroo is pretty good at blocking it. 

Oikawa grins and turns around to look at Iwaizumi. His face is as red as a tomato. Oikawa knows exactly how to handle the situation now.

"Sooo...." he begins "What do you mean? Does he have fuckbuddies or what?"

Kuroo, still trying to escape Bokuto's grip, answers: "Well he had a few guys before you but they were all sooo boring. First they scream and then they cry because Iwa is a big asshole when it comes to morning issues if you know what I mean."  _I know exactly what you mean Kuroo._ "Bro calm the fuck down it isn't my fault that your hair looks like a big stupid owl!" 

Now Iwaizumi smacks both of their heads. 

"It's enough now. I'm going to cook with Oikawa now and you are going to be somewhere else but HERE. Understood?"

"So Oikawa is his name?", Bokuto asks and comes closer to observe Oikawa's face. He just sticks his tongue out.

"Oikawa Tooru is the name " Oikawa answers with a self-confident smile. Bokuto reaches his hand out and as soon as Oikawa grabs it he pulls him into a brotherly hug. 

"Welcome again!" After that he releases Oikawa and with a quick "good bye" he and Kuroo leave the apartment. Oikawa turns to look at Iwaizumi who let out a loud sigh. He sasshays over to him.

"Now we are alone." His long fingers wander down his neck. 

"Yes." Iwaizumi holds his hand. "But I am hungry and we wanted to cook remember?" Iwaizumi walks over to the kitchen. Oikawa takes both of his hands to his face and cups it while he leans his ellbows on the kitchen counter. 

"You are no fun Hajime." Iwaizumi shivers. He isn't used to someone saying his name with such a melodic siren voice like this. His knees get weak. 

"What do you want to eat?" He fights the urge to fuck Oikawa right here nice and hard on the kitchen counter. Even if his dick is having a hard time right now. 

"How about lasagne?" Oikawa suggests and hugs him from behind. "Can you do it?" His voice is just a whisper in Iwazumi's ear. Oikawa knows his effect on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grits his teeth. He turns around and pins Oikawa down on the counter.

Strong arms hold Oikawa in place while he feels the bulge of the dark haired man between his legs. A smirk appears on his face. "Are you horny because of me?" His fingers are tangled in the spiky hair. "Do you wanna fuck me like your other boys?" Iwaizumi knits his eyebrows. 

He looks deep into the brown eyes in front of him. "I won't." He lowers his face. Oikawas expression turns from flirty to completely dissapointed. "Because you are special Oikawa. You are not like the others and you know it. I don't want you just for the sex it's.. it's different. Everything with you just feels so good and familiar and god I really want to be inside you but I also want to wake up to your stupid face tomorrow morning." Iwaizumi himself is surprised by his confession.  _This isn't love. This is just lust. It's just because he is so beautiful.. right?_ Oikawa's expression changes once more but way softer than every other expression Iwaizumi ever saw on him. His eyes shine warm and embrace him with their fire. He wraps his long legs around Iwaizumi's thigh. 

"That is very cute Hajime. So you can be romantic if you want to. But I have to tell you the truth." His eyes are locked with Iwaizumi's.  _Shit. I ruined it. He will tell me I was being silly and that he doesn't feel like I do and-_

His thoughts are interrupted by soft lips pressing on his own. Iwaizumi's head spins at the sudden contact. Oikawa moves his head that his lips almost touch Iwaizumi's ear. "I like it more when you dominate me. I like it rough." 

It's over. Iwaizumi doesn't even hesitate to open his and Oikawa's jeans only to grind down  _hard._ Oikawa moans.  _He will kill me with his voice._ Oikawa rolls his hips in sync with Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi takes off his shirt only to catch the great sight of his flawless and defined chest, arms, stomach again. He's almost lost in the sight as Oikawa moans his name. 

"Hajime.." 

Iwaizumi takes their jeans off and Oikawa pulls at the end of his t-shirt. "Take that off too", he orders.

"I thought you want to be the one being dominated Tooru? Don't you dare order me around." Iwaizumi leans forward again to place a bite on that oh so perfect chest. Oikawa holds back a sob but the obvious outline of his cock in his tight shorts tells Iwaizumi that specificly this makes Oikawa's blood boil. Iwazumi lowers his body and swings one of Oikawa's legs over his shoulder only to place butterfly kisses on his thighs. Then he moves over to his stomach and goes down and down and down until he reaches the fabric of his grey boxers. He looks up only to see Oikawa's red cheeks, glassy eyes and sweaty forehead. His lips are puffy and red and wet and he bites down onto his bottom lip. Iwaizumi almost comes because god damn that guy looks way to sexy and obscene for this world. For Iwaizumi. 

"You want me to blow you Tooru?", he asks. His voice is hoarse and deep and Iwaizumi notices that Oikawa gets goosebumps. 

"Y-yes. I want you to do that" Oikawa answers and then he bites his lip again. 

Iwaizumi pulls down his shorts a tiny little bit to just free the head. Oikawa gasps at the sudden blow of cold air but shivers with anticipation of what's to come. Iwaizumi avoids his sensitive part as much as he can though; he places soft kisses all around the area while his fingers grip down hard on Oikawa's hips. 

"Pl-please.. Hajime.."

"What?" Iwaizumi can't hide his smirk. He thought Oikawa is a very controlled guy who can fake every emotion the way he wants but right now he melts in Iwaizumi's hands filled with lust and desire only for him. Iwaizumi wants to enlight a fire in Oikawa that only burns for him. Iwaizumi wants to be the only who can fulfill Oikawa's deepest wishes and wants to be part of his dreams and...  _This is not love. Just a sugar rush._

"Blow me" Oikawa commands. Iwaizumi captures his lips in a long and passionate kiss which is his way to say "as you wish". He goes down again.  _I wonder what his cock will look like. I bet it's as pretty as he is._

"Hurry up Ha-"

 _BANG._ The door slams open. 

"Aw man I forgot my money!" Bokuto rubs his eyes in frustration. 

"I told you to check beforehand if you-" Kuroo looks at them. Then Bokuto also opens his eyes and stares. There is a long moment of silence. This has to be a scene straight out of a stupid movie: Iwaizumi half naked with his head burried between another handsome guy's legs. 

Bokuto silently grabs his wallet from the living room table in slow motion without taking his eyes off of the scene and then he walks out of the door again. Kuroo gives them a thumbs up before he also leaves the apartment. They are alone again. Iwaizumi and Oikawa look at each other for a moment before breaking out in loud laughter. Why can he laugh about this? Iwaizumi's after something like this always in the mood to kill and right now he is  _laughing._ Laughing with Oikawa.

"Your roommates are great Iwa-chan!" 

"If you think so.. but the mood is ruined." 

"You are right." Oikawa tries to make a thinking pose. Then he hops off the counter and puts his clothes back on. "Then let's cook! I am sooo hungry."

"Yeah I am too. I didn't get my chance to have the dessert first though" Iwaizumi says sassy and waits for Oikawa's reaction. His face gets red but he smirks. 

"You will soon enough I promise." Oikawa walks around the counter to the front of the fridge and hums a song Iwaizumi is sure he recognizes as "Sugar rush" by Myah Marie.

_It suits him so well. That seductive bastard._

 


	4. The crush of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo went to their favorite café after the encounter with Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's BokuAka time ~  
> This is just a side story so I won't make three chapters on BokuAka in a row.. I will concentrate on the main story :3

Kuroo and Bokuto arrive at their favorite café just a few minutes later. They sat down at their usual table right next to the huge window that gives a great view to the traditional japanese garden all students and visitors love so much. Even if their both "grown men", Bokuto and Kuroo have to admit it looks quiet amazing. Not that they would like to have a romantic rendezvous under those blooming rose cherry trees. Of course not. 

"I can't believe you even bothered to grab your wallet after that show in front of us!" Kuroo's shit-eating grin spreads across his face. 

Bokuto growls and hangs his head. "I didn't expect Iwa to make a move so sudden. I mean this guy's a real beauty but it's still Iwaizumi."

Kuroo nods and pets his best friend's creative hair. Kuroo knows that Iwaizumi will avoid this topic as much as possible. For his own sake and for the sake of their friendship. The black haired male lets his gaze wander and recognizes a familiar color. Blonde hair with black roots that needed a dye job five years ago. He yanks his best friend's head up who let out a yelp.

"What the fuck you di-"

"Look over there" Kuroo points in the direction of the blonde male. "This is the bartender I talked about. He's cute isn't he?"

Bokuto studies the face of the small man who's sitting a few tables away from him with a PSP in his small hands. His expression looks very calm, almost bored and his eyes remind him a bit of Kuroo. They are sharp and cat-like but they are golden. Bokuto has to admit: Kuroo has an extraordinary taste when it comes to potential boyfriends. 

"Yes he is" Bokuto simply states. 

"Bro I need you as my wing man. Please visit the bar with me today. Pleeeeaaaaaseeeee" Kuroo pleads and grabs Bokuto's arm. 

"Only if you find me a sexy date for tonight."

"Deal!"

Suddenly both of the men turned to look at a new presence next to their table. It is a relatively tall guy with a steady facial expression and really dark green eyes. His hair is black and a bit curly and looks really soft. The man's short bangs frame his face perfectly and his dark, full eyebrows make him appear very grown up.

"May I take your order?" His voice is comparatively low but with a soft and polite undertone that makes Bokuto's heart race. Bokuto looks at the sign on the waiter's uniform.  _Akaashi Keiji. A beautiful name for a beautiful person._

"As usual  _please"_ Kuroo says and doesn't even look at the pretty angel right next to him. Bokuto curses in his mind that he didn't take Kuroo's seat like he intented to. A hint of confusion crosses the waiter's face as he shows the cutest smile Bokuto has ever seen. Okay maybe he was imagining things because the wait-, no Akaashi's lips only curved a little bit but it is enough for Bokuto to be head over heels for this person. 

"I'm sorry I'm new here and I don't know what you always order, excuse me Sir" Akaashi excuses himself. Kuroo finally looks up and presents him a warm and apologizing smile. 

"It's fine it's fine I didn't know sorry. I want black coffee." Kuroo looks in Bokuto's direction and his smile turns from warm into a "I-will-make-this-really-embarassing-for-you-beacause-I-can-see-how-much-you-want-him"-smirk. 

"A-and I'll take a piece of the strawberry cake. Only i-if it's alright!" Bokuto slams his hands unconsciously on the table so that Akaashi backs off a bit. Scared by his own reaction, Bokuto's face turns bright red. Kuroo bursts into laughter. 

"You look like an owl tomato!" Kuroo shouts and holds a hand in front of his mouth to cover at least a little bit of his laugh. Every turns to look at them.  _Great._ Bokuto turn his head in panic and his eyes lock with Akaashi's. And he  _chuckles._ Bokuto's mouth forms an "O"-like shape and stays like this until Kuroo gets a hold of himself. He places a hand on Akaashi's arm and sends Bokuto a diabolic glance. 

"I hope you won't get in trouble for this" Kuroo says in the most flirty way possible. Bokuto can't make a scene now and Kuroo knows it. 

"No it'll be alright. My chef's very chilled. Honestly, you guys brighten up the café a lot, it was quiet boring today" Akaashi states and places one of his hands on the back of Kuroo's chair. "Plus my friend is busy with his PSP the whole day." Akaashi points to the blonde man Kuroo has a thing for. Kuroo appruptly turns his head and scares Akaashi the second time of today. 

"You know him!?" His eyes start to sparkle. 

As Kuroo wanted to have as much information about that "Kenma"-guy as possible, Bokuto searches for a possibility to start a conversation with the waiter. He's already sick of seeing Kuroo getting along  _too_ well with the hot man. He wants to illuminate the chance of Kuroo developing a desire to have  _Akaashi_ in his bed and not Kenma. No this won't happen. 

"So.." Bokuto interrupts the conversation between the two "How come that such a beautiful person like you works in a café on a campus like this?" Bokuto tries to control his voice so that Akaashi won't notice how nervous he is. As soon as the words left his lips Bokuto regretted his decision because Akaashi sends him a look of death. He withdraws from the table. 

"I will bring you the coffee and the cake please wait a moment." With that Akaashi disappears behind the counter and isn't visible anymore. Bokuto growls in frustration. 

"Whyyyyy.." He whines. 

"Because beautys like him don't like to be called pretty. Don't you know that? He hears it everyday and I bet he is very tired of weird guys hitting on him. Or girls I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders. "Don't think about it too much." 

"But he clearly likes you and you're one of the biggest assholes I know." Bokuto's cheek touches the cold glass table. At least it eases the heat in his face a little bit. 

Kuroo places a hand over his heart in false hurt. "Ouch" He says and grins. "Okay listen I will go over there to get Kenma's number. Maybe you are lucky and Akaashi isn't too scared to come to this table alone." Kuroo stands up and waves as he confidentially walks over to the table where Kenma's playing on his PSP like Akaashi said. 

A few minutes passed but Bokuto felt like he aged ten years until a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Kuroo just leave me alone.." he mumbles in the sleeve of his grey hoodie.

"Are you alright?" the soft voice asks. Bokuto looks up to meet Akaashi's emerald eyes. He looks a bit.. worried? Bokuto needs a second to realise Akaashi's really talking to HIM and not Kuroo or someone else. He rises his head completely and nods like an idiot. Akaashi gives him that sweet smile again.  _Oh god i'm dying._ Akaashi places the cake in front of Bokuto and the coffee on the table where Kuroo sat previously. He looks around the room and then back to Bokuto.

"Where's Kuroo?"  _That bastard already told him his name? How did I miss this?_  

"Um he wanted to hit on Kenma or something. I don't know I don't want to be involved in his stupid ideas" Bokuto states and raises his hands in innocence. 

"Hm I should've known. I noticed the way he looked at Kenma so I thought as soon as I would tell him something about Kenma, he will go and take the chance." He sighs. "I hope he isn't like the others."

"I can assure you that Kuroo is a caring boyfriend, lover or whatever you want to call.. whatever he is doing there" and he points over to Kuroo and Kenma. Akaashi places one hand on his cocked hip and tilts his head a bit. 

"I hope you're right." His expression is soft again and he looks Bokuto in the eyes. 

"Look" Bokuto begins. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to start a disgusting flirt with you or something.. I just.." Bokuto pauses to search for the right words. And for air. He has the feeling he forgets how to breath in the company of Akaashi. He is way too stunning. Oh how Bokuto wants to kiss those perfect light pink lips and take a fistful of Akaashi's hair and-. Shit. He is drooling. Bokuto quickly wipes his mouth and presents Akaashi a teeth-showing smile. "I wanted to compliment you and make your day better. Because you said it was boring you know." Akaashi's expression doesn't change.  _Shit I totally fucked up. He must think I am a weirdo._ Bokuto's gaze lowers as Akaashi moves closer and places his hand next to Bokuto's plate where an untouched piece of cake waits for him to eat it. 

"This is very kind of you, thank you" he says in a quiet voice. Bokuto swears he is able to  _hear_ the blush that spreads across his features in Akaashi's voice. Bokuto's eyes widen in realisation that he didn't fucked up and that the prettiest waiter in the world blushes because of HIM because of Bokuto Koutarou. He quickly takes out a piece of paper and a pen and writes down his number. Akaashi accepts it with a pleased smile. 

"Will you tell me your name?" Akaashi asks a bit shy, not sure if he should because his parents told him to always be respective and conservative especially when the people he is meeting are older than him. Bokuto slaps himself on the forehead, causing a red mark to appear and squints his eyes. He takes another piece of paper and writes down his name. 

"Bokuto Koutarou" Akaashi reads out loud. Bokuto will never forget how great his name sounds when Akaashi is saying it. "Thank you."

"No problem! No problem at all!" He is so excited. Should he ask him if he wants to come to the bar tonight with him and Kuroo? It would be great. Bokuto takes a deep breath. "Akaashi-"

"There you are!" The door slams open and a small girl with dark blonde hair stands in the doorway. Her chest rises and falls, problaby because of the force she used on the door. She bears her teeth and almost looks scary with her angry expression. Bokuto's face is as white as a ghost's.  _No. Not now. Not SHE._

The short woman stomps over to Bokuto's table. His eyes search helplessly for Kuroo's who already turned his head and sits in an alarmed position. The woman slams both hands on the table next to Akaashi and bends over to place her face inches away from Bokuto's.

"You fucking asshole!" she screams and the big guy with the brown, long hair behind the counter watches carefully what the woman will do next and if she wants to insult his co-worker too. "You didn't reply to my messages since two days! Who do you think you are?! Do you think I am a slut? Once I got out of your bed I am out of your mind too?! Not with me!" She grabs him by the collar of his hoodie. Bokuto panicks and looks at Akaashi.  _Don't give me that disappointed look. I'm not one of those guys!_ But the words stay in his head. The big guy walks over behind Akaashi and leans down. 

"Is everythink alright Akaashi-kun?" He sounds nervous. Bokuto thought it would be that kind of person who sells drugs to young girls behind the nearest gym. 

"Can you please take her out of here Asahi-san? She doesn't know how to behave in a public café" Akaashi says and Asahi nods his head. Asahi grabs her arm and drags her -carefully- to the door and waits outside until she wasn't in sight anymore. Bokuto was still shocked as Kuroo arrives at the table. 

"Everything okay here?" he asks.

"Yes" Akaashi answers with a cold voice. "But maybe you two should leave. Now it is a bit too troublesome, do you understand that?"

Kuroo looks to Bokuto who still can't get a word out of his mouth and than he nods. "I'm sorry to cause you trouble." Kuroo takes out his wallet and hands Akaashi the money with extra tip. Akaashi bows and smiles. 

"It's okay. Thank you very much and have nice day. I hope you will visit us again."

"I'm sure we will" Kuroo answers with his usual smile, grabs Bokuto's arm and drags him out of the café. 

_Great._


	5. My beauty

Iwaizumi wakes up with a headache. Due to the sun, the room is way too bright for Iwaizumi to sleep. He gets up from the couch.  _Why was I sleeping on the couch again?_ Oh right. Oikawa's sleeping in his room. Iwaizumi makes a mental note to breath in as much of his scent as possible and to keep it for a while. It's not THAT creepy... He yawns but is interrupted by a loud sound.  _Sounds like an alien invasion theme song._ He notices the phone on the living room table. Oikawa must have forgotten it there when he went to bed. A name pops up on the display. 

"Ushikawa-chan ♥ " Iwaizumi reads out loud.  _I wonder who this is. Maybe his little brother? Does he even have siblings? I hope he doesn't mind if I pick up for him. "H-"_

"Oikawa." The man's voice is really deep. Definitely not a little brother's voice.. "Where are you? I'm worried, you didn't call me. Is everything alright? I'll come and pick you up if you want to." 

 _Oh._ Iwaizumi tries to push the thought away that that "Ushikawa-chan" isn't just a friend. He hopes that it is just his BEST friend. Nothing more. 

"Sorry, Oikawa is asleep but he is fine" Iwaizumi managed to answer. He is a bit intimidated by the man's voice and this is very unlikely for Iwaizumi. 

"Who are you." His voice suddenly changed from worried to beastly. 

"I am a friend of Oikawa. Don't worry I'm no pervert who would rape him in his sleep, I even let him sleep in my bed and I slept on the couch so don't worry. But who are you?"

Before Iwaizumi could hear the reply he saw that his door had opened. Oikawa peeks outside with sleepy eyes and slowly walks out of Iwaizumi's bedroom.

"Mornin'" he says and yawns. His brown locks point in every direction possible, his eyes are narrowed and puffy and his mouth is slightly opened. He wears one of Iwaizumi's favorite T-Shirts and even though Oikawa is bigger than Iwaizumi, it is oversized due to Iwaizumi's muscles and broad shoulders. Iwaizumi's mouth hangs open while he stares at Oikawa, totally forgetting about the phone in his hand. 

"Who's calling at this hour?" Oikawa asks and points to Iwaizumi's right hand. Iwaizumi covers the mircophone with one hand.

"Ushikawa-chan."

Oikawa's eyes widen and he looks wide awake now. Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow as Oikawa grabs his phone jerkily. 

"Good morning Ushibaka! .... No I'm fine! .... I said I'm fine you idiot. What's up?" Oikawa keeps talking on the phone while Iwaizumi prepares their breakfast. He knows that Kuroo and Bokuto already left for their part time jobs at a sports shop.  _I would have never thought that those two would ever work on Sundays._

"Yeah, come pick me up in an hour I'll mail you the address. See you later Bakajima!" Oikawa sighs and walks over to Iwaizumi. "I hope he wasn't too harsh to you."

"No he wasn't." Iwaizumi wants to ask so many things.  _How well do you know him? What's your relationship? Why is he so worried about you? Why do you prefer him over me?_

"Good, he can be such an asshole sometimes. He's too blunt.." Oikawa sighs again. "Anyway, what do you have for breakfast? I prefer bacon, eggs and toast." His slender fingers dance over the kitchen counter where he sat yesterday. "Or you." Iwaizumi growls. What if that guy really is his boyfriend? Oikawa just fools around with Iwaizumi because his relationship is boring. That must be it. Iwaizumi feels so stupid. He violently puts a slice of toast on a plate and shoves it over to Oikawa. He tilts his head in surprise of the sudden aggression.

"What's up?" he asks a bit childish and plays with his hair. It looks so soft. "Don't you have anything sweet for me Iwa-chan?"

"No." This was Iwaizumi's only answer before he takes his own breakfast and leaves Oikawa alone.  _How fucking dare he uses me like this._

A long time passed before Iwaizumi hears the door bell and finally comes out of his room. He totally forgot about Oikawa being there but the tall man with brown hair in the middle of the apartment reminds him of his dark thoughts from earlier. 

"I'm leaving now" Oikawa states without looking at him. Iwaizumi wants to reply but there is a loud knock on the door. He opens it and a very tall, dark-haired man with broad shoulders stands in front of him. Piercing eyes meet his and Iwaizumi has trouble not backing off at his presence. 

"I'm here for Oikawa."  _So this is Ushikawa-chan._ Oikawa appears behind Iwaizumi and sends the tall man his brightest smile. 

"You're early Ushikawa-chan." There was no answer. His eyes wander from Oikawa to Iwaizumi and back to Oikawa. "This is Iwa-chan" Oikawa introduces him. No answer. Oikawa seems to get nervous too so he decides to break the silence. 

"Alright let's go!" He walks past Iwaizumi and shoves Ushikawa out ouf the door. 

"Ushijima" the man says, never breaking eye contact with Iwazumi. He raises his left hand. Iwaizumi nods and shakes hands with him.

"Iwaizumi." 

"Great you two get along. Be nicer to me next time Iwa-chan. I was very sad to be left alone in that big room all by myself. So mean! Bye!" Iwaizumi heard a very deep grumble that seemed to come straight out of Ushikawa's- Ushijima's throat as Oikawa drags him out of the doorway and down the stairs of the apartment complex. Iwaizumi walks to the window only to see Oikawa sitting down in a very expensive car on the passenger seat and Ushijima on the driving seat. 

_I knew that this beauty could never be mine alone._

Iwaizumi decides to spent the rest of his sunday in his room. Probably 50% of his time sleeping and the other 50% fapping to the image of the beauty sitting on his kitchen counter with his legs spread. 

* * *

 

"You don't have to be so cold to all of my friends" Oikawa says, pouting next to Ushijima while they walk to the front door of their big house. Sure it was easy for Oikawa: Living with his brother's best friend in his fancy house, buying all the things he wants to have and sleeping in the most comfortable bed of the world but Ushijima is so.. overprotective. Oikawa knows the ace of the national Japanese volleybal team has a crush on him since ages but that doesn't give him the right to decide who Oikawa's seeing. 

"This guy's a punk. He isn't your league Oikawa" Ushijima answers and opens the door. 

"Let me think, you're the only one who is in my league."

"Yes" he simply answers. Oikawa rolls his eyes.  _What did I expect from him?_

"I'll take a shower. Don't even try to come in this time, I always lock the door Ushibaka. Get it?" Oikawa sticks out his tongue and approaches the bathroom. When he's in, he throws all of his clothes on the floor. He notices that his trousers were lighter than normal so he checks his pockets. His phone is missing.  _It must be at Iwa-chan's._ Oikawa wraps a towel around his waist and storms out of the bathroom to his jacket. 

"Fuck." 

Ushijima suddenly stands behind him. "What's up?" His mouth is close to Oikawa's sensitive neck. He feels Ushijima's warm breath on his cold skin and he shudders.  _No._ An image of Iwaizumi pops up in Oikawa's head. He remembers their actions in the kitchen where Iwa's wet mouth placed kisses all over his body and touched him and- He's hard.  _Quick think of something else! You are smart you can do it!_ But Ushijima already kisses the base of Oikawa's neck. A soft moan escapes Oikawa's mouth as Ushijima's hands roam over his exposed skin. There is a loud sound.  _The door. Thank god._ Oikawa escapes the prison of Ushijima's arms with slick movements and opens the door. Iwaizumi stares at his appearance with wide eyes and than his face shows an unreadable expression.

"You forgot your phone" he says and hands it to Oikawa.

"Thanks Iwa-chan! But how do you know where I live?" Iwaizumi lowers his gaze to the ground. Oikawa notices the read color on his cheeks and smirks.  _How cute._

"I saw it in your notes because I thought you are a person that keeps every information in his phone."

"You know me well." Oikawa leans against the doorframe. "Wanna come in?" Iwaizumi blinks a few times before nodding slowly. Oikawa goes out of the way to let Iwaizumi in. "Ushibaka look who's visiting us!" 

Ushijima looks at them with the same expression as before, not trusting Iwaizumi one inch. Iwaizumi waves casually. "Hey" he greets. Ushijima just nods. Oikawa pinches his arm. 

"You are a big meanie. Now be nice while I take a hot shower." Oikawa walks to the bathroom once again. 

The heavy silence is almost viewable between the two men. Than Ushijima turns around and walks to a big room Iwaizumi assumes to be the living room. He realises just how big this fucking house is. What is his job that he can pay for that beast? And such a car? AND Oikawa?

"Umm.. thanks for having me over" Iwazumi tries to start a conversation. No answer. Iwaizumi decides to follow him. It is definitely not his personality to follow someone like a stupid dog just because there is a  _possibility_ to come closer to a special someone. But a man has to do what a man has to do right? As soon as he entered the living room Ushijima looks up from the bar at the back of the gigantic room.  _Really. They even have a bar in here._

"What is your business with Oikawa? He already has someone he can rely on. Someone who gives him all the things he wants to. What do you  _want_?" Iwaizumi can see even from that distance that Ushijima's grip tightens around the bass of his glass. 

"I met him as he modeled for my art class and we talked a bit and yeah.." 

Ushijima walks straight in his direction and comes to a stop right in front of him. He looks down on Iwaizumi. "Oikawa's  _mine._ Do you understad that? I love him since so many years and now a student will snatch him away from me? Don't even think about laying a hand on him." His presence is dangerous but Iwaizumi finds satisfaction in provokating this man. This man who sees Oikawa as his own. 

"I already laid my hands on him. And you know what? I am not even sorry." Iwaizumi takes a step closer and even though he is a few centimeters shorter than that man, he seems to have effect on Ushijima who's eyes widen in surprise and burn him down with their fiery stare. "I marked his beautiful skin and felt the softness of it under my finger tips. And hell no I will NOT forget him because-"

"What are you two doing?" Oikawa stands in the doorway with a short silk robe, which shows one of his pale shoulders and his long legs that seem to have no end. Both men look at him and there was a long silence. 

Than Oikawa smirks and opens his robe a little bit.  


	6. My desire

Ushijima storms forward and holds Oikawa's hands in place. He narrows his eyes. "Oikawa" he says in a deep voice. "What are you doing?"

Oikawa's lips curve upwards and he raises his chin, filled with pride that the grand ace Ushijima Wakatoshi is  _jealous._

"Oh Ushikawa, don't be like that" he hums in his sweetest voice. "Iwa-chan already saw me like that. And I just want to be his muse you know?" 

Iwaizumi's eyes widen, while Ushijima does the complete opposite. His grip tightens but Oikawa notices the red color on his cheeks and his gaze is filled with something other than anger or jealousy. "Don't you think it would be great if he would draw us?" Oikawa is so proud of his own idea that he can't hide completely pleased smile. Ushijima looks at him than to Iwaizumi, who seems to be in shock, and than back to Oikawa. 

"Fine" was the only answer. Ushijima releases Oikawa's hands and he lets his long fingers glide over the ace's neck. 

"Get undressed. We'll wait here" Oikawa whispers, barely audible for Iwaizumi. Ushijima leaves the room. 

"What the fuck Shittykawa." Iwaizumi doesn't know what to feel. Anger? Jealousy? Maybe even lucky? Because Oikawa finally decided that he will be his model? His muse? Or was it just a show? Oikawa turns around with a sly smile and makes his way to Iwaizumi. He wraps his arms around his neck and presses his body against Iwaizumi's. His skin feels so warm and soft. 

"I know you always have your utensils in your car. Won't you get 'em now?"

"Wait, how do you know that?"  _I didn't tell him that._

"I know more than you think Iwa-chan" Oikawa answers and sticks his tongue out. He winks at Iwa playfully. 

"Pff. Whatever." He frees himself out of Oikawa's embrace and goes outside to grab his pencils and his A2 drawing book and heads for Ushijima's living room again. Oikawa already arranged their position: Ushijima props himself up with his right arm and lies on his long black leather couch, while Oikawa positions himself in front of him in the same position but presses himself against Ushijima's broad chest. The taller man puts his arm loosely around Oikawa's waist and Oikawa locks his free hand around Ushijima's neck behind him. Only a  _very_ thin burgundy blanket is placed over their hips. Iwaizumi sits down in front of the scene, behind the big glass table. He places his art stuff on it and analyses the scene. Oikawa's still looking at him with flirty eyes but Ushijima's gaze tells him to just draw and stop letting his imagination run wild. He starts placing the first lines. But even if Iwaizumi hates to admit it, Ushijima and Oikawa are two unbelievable gorgeous men. Perfect build, perfect faces - two perfect models. Ushijima seems to not even try to look good for the drawing but he still does. He will be dangerous for Iwaizumi in the future if he wants to snap Oikawa away from him. As Iwaizumi looks down to draw again he hears a little shriek. He cocks an eyebrow and looks up.

"Ushibaka you bastard! My beautiful neck!" Oikawa bitches. 

"Oi, try to stay in position, will you?" Iwaizumi demands. He just wants to get out of this house. 

"But this big idiot just bit me!" Iwaizumi and Ushijima roll their eyes at the same time while Oikawa starts pouting. Ushijima caresses his brown locks and places a kiss on his cheek.

"You look so cute Oikawa" Ushijima says and turns Oikawa's chin in his direction, but his eyes lock with Iwaizumi's. The artist's hand clenches around his pencil. Ushijima starts kissing Oikawa, still watching Iwaizumi. Those cute little moans out of the brunette's mouth drive Iwaizumi  _insane._ Especially because he isn't the one who brings Oikawa to do these sounds. Iwaizumi notices the shifting of the blanket and connects the dots in his mind. His pants get tight.  _No. Not yet. How lame am I?_ He turns his gaze away from the scene and tries to think about what to do now. Should he leave? Should he stay? 

"Iwa-chan.." Iwaizumi turns his gaze to the beauty saying his name like a fucking sex-song. 

"Y..Yes?" he stutters. Ushijima has his hands on Oikawa's chest and brushes over his nipples from time to time. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi with red cheeks and glassy eyes. Almost the same expression as yesterday in his apartment. 

"Come here."

Iwaizumi literally feels the rising anger in Ushijima but he still does as Oikawa says and moves closer. As he reached the edge of the couch Oikawa takes his hand. "Kneel down"  he commands. Iwaizumi's knees hit the ground and not only a second after that soft lips are pressed on his. His head feels like it is made out of clouds as Oikawa starts to dominate the kiss and uses the little second where Iwaizumi's mouth is open just enough to lick his way inside his mouth. Oikawa's tongue is hot and feels just right in his mouth as if it was meant to be there their whole lives. Suddenly, Oikawa's head is yanked backward. 

"Ow, my beautiful hair.." Oikawa whines but hints of pleasure in his voice show that he actually likes being handled rough. Iwaizumi remembers when Oikawa said something like this on his kitchen counter. 

"Is this what you want?" Ushijima asks and sends Iwaizumi a deadly glance. Again. 

Oikawa nods. "This will be great." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is sooo short but i'm very busy with school and stuff so I won't have so much time to spend on the chapters /_\ but I'll try this weekend to upload another chapter, hope you don't mind too much ^^'


	7. My flame

_The naked sweaty body in front of him moves continously. His lips are puffy, his eyes are teary and he lets out the most beautiful and sinful sounds Iwaizumi has ever heard. His member hits the end of the wet heat and bumps into a soft wall as the other one hums around his length in satisfaction of being completely filled now. His body doesn't stop moving because of the neverending thrusts of the bigger male. Moans and cries fill the room. Iwaizumi hopes it is just the pleasure taking control of the model's body._

 

 

Iwaizumi wakes up in the softest bed of the world. He smiles; a small but pleased smile and lets his head rest a few more minuts against the softness surronding his head and his body.  _I could die like this._ He slowly opens his eyes and the early rays of sunlight fill the room and let it appear in a purple-rose color. Modern furniture is carefully placed in the room and even though the king-sized bed is quite big the room itself doesn't appear small. It seems  _gigantic_ for one person to sleep in. At this moment Iwaizumi realises where he is. Ushijima. Oikawa.  _Oikawa._  Iwaizumi raises his body off of the matress and looks around more. He notices the pale arm which is placed over his hip. He studies Oikawa's sleeping face. His long thick eyelashes kiss his cheeks as his exposed shoulders rise and sink with the evenness of his breathing. Oikawa's face looks so peaceful, like a little animal as a perfect present for the predator. But than Iwaizumi sees another arm, tightly wrapped around Oikawa. It is thicker, maybe even thicker than Iwaizumi's own arms and tanned in comparison to Oikawa's perfect pocelain skin: Ushijima. Iwaizumi neraly falls out of the bed as he remembers the scene from last night. Oikawa between the two, his body needy for both of them and his moans and whines and his looks and-

Iwaizumi pushes all the thoughts away. He gets up and scanns the room again for his clothes. He quickly finds them and tries to change as quiet as possible. After he was able to tighten his belt without much noises, he looks over his shoulder to see Oikawa and Ushijima sleeping in their bed. Cuddling. Like a couple. Iwaizumi brings both hands to his face. Sure he may have ruined a relationship now. Sure he should just take his leave and never contact Oikawa again. And sure he should just shove his jealousy to the side. But he can't. He simply  _can't._ The longer he stares at the two the more it hurts. He doesn't know why. Of course he knows why, but he won't accept the most logical reason. He can't be in love with Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa obviously belongs to another man. Iwaizumi knew that as soon as he encountered that Oikawa lives with a famous sports star like Ushijima. They share a house, a big fucking expensive house and.. a bed. Apparently they are even used to things like last night. 

Iwaizumi clenches his fists and tears his eyes away from the men.  _I am such a fool._

He escapes the room and makes his way down the marble stairs to the front door. Iwaizumi checks his jacket before he leaves this hell hole ultimately. Keys - check. Wallet - check. Phone- Well shit. Where the fuck is his phone. Iwaizumi grumbles and tiptoes around the house.  _Where the fuck did I put it._ He searched in the living room under his art stuff but it is nowhere to be found. He swears; very quiet but he swears. 

"Do you need this?" A sweet voice behind him asks. Iwaizumi turns around just to see Oikawa in an oversized T-Shirt looking fucking gorgeous in the morning light. He stands at the top of the stairs, his skin fits the white marble just perfect. An innocent smile suits the innocent look in his big brown puppy eyes. Iwaizumi realized: It was HIS shirt Oikawa is wearing. He just put on his hoodie and completely forgot about the shirt he wore under it yesterday. Fuck, why does he have to be this sexy. Iwaizumi feels his knees getting weak just because of the sight. Oikawa makes his way down the stairs, the shirt gives enough view of his slender but firm and milky thighs but they hide more than enough for Iwaizumi's mind to go wild.  _Do his legs even end?_

"I figured out you would leave in the morning. How mean" he says, faking a pout. "So I stole your phone before we started." Oikawa stops just inches away from Iwaizumi. He feels the heat rising in his body.  _Why does this man has so much effect me?_ At last Iwaizumi finds the words that were stuck in his throat. 

"Why shouldn't I? You have a boyfriend so why bother when I leave in the morning after we are done?" he answers angrily. Oikawa's brown eyes widen but he keeps the smile on his face.

"Boyfriend? Haha, don't make laugh! As if Ushikawa-chan is my boyfriend!" He continues laughing for a few minuts before he is sure he made his point clear. "I just live here because he is my brother's best friend. And to be honest" and Oikawa moves closer to his ear "It was my first time with him yesterday." Iwaizumi shivers as Oikawa's low voice echoed in his ear. 

"Wait, are you serious? But why didn't you just slept with me? I mean only me." Iwaizumi holds a hand in front of his mouth, trying to shove the words back in but it was too late. Oikawa's smirk just grew wider and wider and Iwaizumi's face bright red. Oikawa wraps his arms around his neck.

"It wouldn't be so fun. You want to be played with don't you? I like our pretty game as much as I like you Iwa-chan" he whispers in his ear, voice even lower than before.  _Oh god. I want to slam him against the nearest wall and-_

Iwaizumi removes Oikawa's hands from his neck and throws his jacket around him. It covers a bit more than his shirt. He grabs Oikawa's wrist. "Come with me."

Now Oikawa is surprised. He didn't think Iwaizumi would be so spontaneous. He raises one finger and signalizes Iwaizumi to wait a second and runs into the kitchen. Oikawa left a quick note for Ushijima saying:

**I forgot I have to play volleyball with Takeru! See you soon Ushibaka! \\( >~~~<)**

 

 

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi's hand as they leave the house. "Now sir, where do you take me? Don't you know I am just an innocent child? Do you have candy for me?" Oikawa asks in a sweet voice. Iwaizumi snorts.

"Yeah but you got the candy last night. I hope it was delicious for your cute little mouth Baby" Iwaizumi answers without facing Oikawa. Even without looking at him, Iwaizumi knows Oikawa's face is red. They enter Iwaizumi's car and Oikawa immediately stretches his legs so that his feet rest on the dashboard. 

"Oi don't make my car dirty you-" Iwaizumi looks down. "You are not wearing underwear." Oikawa giggles. 

"'s that a problem Sir?"  _Does he really want to keep that up? Fine._

"You are a little whore Tooru. Don't interrupt my driving." 

Oikawa whines a bit and shifts in his seat. "You are so mean.. calling me a whore. But.. you aren't that wrong. I can't keep my mouth and legs shut for someone like you.." And he  _moans._ He didn't even touch himself and lets out such an obscene noise. Iwaizumi grips the steering wheel, knuckles already white from the pressure. He decides to play in Oikawa's stupid game and smirks. 

"Who said you should?" Iwaizumi takes one hand away from the steering wheel, careful not to get into an accident but at this time of the day this part of the town is dead anyways, and shoves Oikawa's knee to his side so that his legs open. Oikawa moans again, cold air hitting the place where Iwaizumi's shirt was. 

"Sir, you shouldn't do that in a car" Oikawa states, panting already and gripping onto the seat. He rolls his hips upward for at least a little bit of friction. He gets a little pissed when he notices Iwaizumi doesn't even  _look_ at him. Then Iwaizumi drives around the next corner and stops the car. 

"Get out" he commands and opens his own door. Oikawa complies and gets out of the car. Iwaizumi drags him to the entrance to the appartment complex. Oikawa didn't even realised where they were going but he should know. And he is so ready for round 2 in the morning. Iwaizumi fumbles to get his keys out of the pocket and opens the door. 

"My roommates are out. They sent me a text yesterday so we will be alone."  _Especially at 7am. Those two bastards won't disturb us again._

Oikawa slowly enters the appartment and immediately looks over to the kitchen counter. "Don't you think it's funny?" he asks and stares into the distance. Iwaizumi never saw that expression on Oikawa's face. 

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi asks. 

"We barely know each other and met a few days ago. And I feel more connected with you just because of this weekend than I ever felt with Wakatoshi."

Oikawa's words are sweet and he is right sure, but him saying the given name of another man makes Iwaizumi's stomach feel weird. He is jealous.  _But this is not love._

"You are right" Iwaizumi says and moves closer to Oikawa, caging him against the door with his arms. "But shouldn't you stop thinking about this man?" 

Oikawa sees the fire in Iwaizumi's eyes. His fingers dance over Iwaizumi's hoodie to his face and he puts a hand on his cheek. "Your skin feels so hot Iwa-chan." Oikawa presses his body closer to Iwaizumi's. The older man groans as their lower bodies touch. 

"Shut up" Iwaizumi simply commands. "Or you will have to live with the consequences." Oikawa's heart jumps at the warning. Yes yes yes yes. His fingers find their way to Iwaizumi roots and he pulls on them. Hard. 

"Alright" Iwaizumi mutters in a deep voice and bites down at Oikawa's neck. He whines. "Do you want to know what I am going to do Oikawa?" he asks as he places more bites on Oikawa's milky skin. 

"Tell me" the other one says breathless. 

"I will make you feel good. Very good. I will fuck you against the wall over and over until you scream your throat raw and beg me to stop. But you know what? I won't stop. I will make you see stars and you will come over and over again until you pass out in my arms. Do you understand your situation now  _Tooru?"_

Oikawa moans. He isn't used to dirty talk and he never thought Iwaizumi would do it. 

"Do me Iwa-chan. I can't wait anymore" he whispers into the other's ear. Iwaizumi snaps. He wants to make Oikawa his and his alone. He turns the brunet around so that he faces the door and strips the jacket off of him. Iwaizumi lifts the shirt just a little. The dark-grey color suits Oikawa so well and the v-neck almost shows his whole chest, it would be a shame if Iwaizumi couldn't see it as long as possible. 

"What a round ass for a guy" he states and licks his lips before he brings his right hand down to smack the exposed skin. Oikawa's voice raise and he throws his head back.

"Oh my god. Do that again." 

"If you wish Baby." And he spanks him again and again until Iwaizumi can make out his hand on Oikawa's ass. The brunette's legs tremble and his erection is pressed against the door under Iwa-chan's shirt. Iwaizumi caresses the red cheek until he backs off to go and grab the lube. He doesn't find it at first go. When he comes back he is welcomed by a great sight that makes his pants even tighter. Oikawa is still at the door but turned his head to look at Iwaizumi and holy shit he holds his cheek apart so Iwaizumi can see  _everything._ How does a man deserve someone like Oikawa Tooru.

"Iwa-chan.. Hurry up" he begs with a high, desperate voice. Iwaizumi smirks and walks over to him, popping the bottle open with one finger and coating his fingers with the liquid. But before he puts his fingers inside this beautiful body, his other hand wanders up to the other male's chest. Iwaizumi brings his mouth closer to Oikawa's ear. "Patience" he whispers and starts playing with one of his nipples. Oikawa whimpers; his chest is very sensitive but it isn't enough, it is just not enough. He needs more. More of Iwaizumi. More of his hands over his body. More inside of him. 

He arches his back and presses his ass against Iwaizumi's other fingers, which play with his entrance but just won't go inside of him. Oikawa feels Iwaizumi smirk in the crook of his neck. But it's  _his_ game and  _his_ rules. He turns around before Iwaizumi can stop him and both of them fall on the floor. 

"What the fuck Shittykawa" Iwaizumi curses but as soon as he understands Oikawa's intentions his anger and headache are completely gone. Oikawa positions himself over Iwaizumi so that his ass is over Iwaizumi's face. Oikawa unbottons the older man's jeans and pulls his cock out. He licks his lips at the big, thick present in front of his mouth. Oikawa never understood those women who cry about giving their boyfriends blowjobs and how nasty it is, especially the taste. Oikawa just  _loves_ the feeling of a head hitting the back of his throat and the complete submission to the other. Maybe Iwaizumi is right with the whole whore-teasing. But Oikawa will become a whore for Iwaizumi. 

"Someone's happy to see me, too" he says with a sly smile as his longs fingers start pumping Iwaizumi's member. The latter moans at the new sensation. It is completely different from doing it yourself and fuck is this guy good at finding Iwaizumi's good spots. But Iwaizumi doesn't want to be the only one having fun so he spread Oikawa's cheeks apart and watches the pink little hole twitch, desperate to be touched. Oikawa has his length now in his mouth and slowly takes in more and more until Iwaizumi feels his head bump against the brunette's throat. And then he  _moans_ around his cock.The vibration goes to Iwaizumi's bones and he tries not to come this early. 

"You little fucker" he says, smiling and out of breath as he takes his still wet finger to Oikawa's entrance. Oikawa's steady bobbing goes snatchy as Iwaizumi's slides his finger inside in one swift movement. "You are so hot inside" he says, as he pumps his fingers in and out of Oikawa. "The view is amazing, you have such a nice ass. And you take my fingers so well Babe, I wonder how you'll take the rest of me."

Oikawa almost loses it there. He always liked to be praised but with Iwaizumi it is another feeling. To show his happiness, he sucks hard at Iwaizumi's cock, letting his tongue play from time to time with his slit and than roaming around the base of his cock. Iwaizumi throws his head back but tries to focus on Oikawa's ass. If this is the last time they'll do this, he want to have as much memories as possible. He adds a third finger and Oikawa's thighs start to shiver beside his head. Iwaizumi crooks his fingers at the perfect spot to let Oikawa lose focus on his cock and now yanking his head up.

"Oh fuck-" he nearly screams before Iwaizumi pulls out all of his fingers. Oikawa tries so send him an intimidating glare, but it doesn't work as Iwaizumi's fingers are replaced with his tongue. 

"Turn around and sit on my face" Iwaizumi commands.

"W-what?" Oikawa asks, not sure if he's just in a horny delirium or Iwaizumi really just said it. He is pulled to Iwaizumi's head and the darker haired man guides his ass back to his face again. 

"Enjoy." Iwaizumi's tongue licks around his entrance, while his one hand holds Oikawa's thigh. Oikawa is a moaning mess above him and as soon as he puts his tongue inside of him Oikawa loses it. 

"Fuck- Hajime oh god how are you so good at this-" He brings one hand in his hair as Iwaizumi adds a finger inside which continously strokes his prostate. It is too much. But on the other hand it is still not enough. Oikawa's orgasm hits him hard as he contracts around Iwaizumi and holds in a scream. His mind goes blank and he just sees white as he comes and trembles hard. He can't barely hold himself up as he looks down with red cheeks and glossy eyes to meet the older man's flaming eyes. He has a few stains of cum on his face but licks it all clean. 

"I am not done with you" he says in a husky and deep voice, which vibrates in Oikawa's body. 

 


End file.
